sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума
Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума ( \rho_{G0} \ ) - физическая константа с определенной, пока не измеряемой величиной, которая характеризует отношение амплитуд электроподобного и магнитоподобного полей гравитационного излучения, распространяющегося в вакууме: :: \rho_{G0} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_G}{\epsilon_G}} = \frac{4\pi G}{c} = 2\alpha \cdot \frac{h}{m_{\alpha}^2} = 2,796696\cdot 10^{-18} \ м2 /(с ∙ кг), где :: \epsilon_G = \frac{1}{4\pi G} = 1,192708\cdot 10^9 \ кг∙ с2 ∙м–3 - гравиэлектрическая проницаемость (подобная электрической постоянной); ::G'' - гравитационная постоянная; ::''c - скорость света в вакууме; :: \mu_G = \frac{4\pi G}{c^2} = 9,328772\cdot 10^{-27} \ м / кг - гравимагнитная восприимчивость (подобная магнитной постоянной); :: h \ - постоянная Планка; :: \alpha_E = \frac{e^2}{2\epsilon_E hc} - электрическая постоянная тонкой структуры для квантов электрического заряда; e \ - заряд электрона; :: m_{S} = e\sqrt{\frac{\epsilon_G}{\epsilon_E}} = \frac{e}{\sqrt{4\pi G\epsilon_E}} = \sqrt{\alpha_E}\cdot m_P, \ здесь масса Стони m_{S}\ была впервые предложена Джорджем Джонсоном Стони (1881), задолго до создания квантовой теории. Сегодня этот масштаб массы называют масштаб Стони (Stoney scale), : m_P = \sqrt{\frac{\hbar c}{G}}\ - масса Планка. Как и в электромагнетизме, характеристический импеданс вакуума играет центральную роль в явлениях излучения и приема, а также в соответствующем оборудовании, таком как гравитационные антенны, входной импеданс которых в идеальном случае должен быть равен характеристическому импедансу. Очевидно, что числовое значение этого импеданса - чрезвычайно малая величина, но в любом случае все гравитационные детекторы должны быть согласованы с ней для успешного приема гравитационных волн. История Согласно Макдональду (1997), первым, кто использовал уравнения Максвелла при описании гравитации, был Оливер Хевисайд (1894). Дело в том, что в слабом гравитационном поле стандартная теория гравитации может быть записана в форме уравнений Максвелла (Panofsky, 1955). Очевидно, что в 19-м столетии еще не было системы СИ, и поэтому первое упоминание про гравитационные постоянные возможно относится к Форварду (1961). В 80-х годах Максвелло-подобные уравнения были рассмотрены в книге Валда (1984) по общей гравитации. В 90-х Краус вперые ввел гравитационный импеданс вакуума, который в дальнейшем был уточнен Кифером (2005), а сегодня Раймондом Чиао (2002-2009), который разрабатывает методы экспериментального изучения гравитационных волн. Типовые значения гравитацинного импеданса на мегаскопическом масштабе В общем случае только планеты (с их спутниками) и звезды могут рассматриваться „свободными насколько возможно”, чтобы быть использованными в качестве гравитационных антенн для приема гравитационных волн. Сферическое тело имеет следующий характеристический импеданс: : \rho_{GS} = \frac{v_cr_s}{3m_s}, \ где :: v_c \ - экваториальная скорость; :: r_s \ - радиус сферического тела; :: m_s \ - масса тела. ;Солнечная планетарная система Планетарные параметры были взяты в справочнике Алена (1973). Из таблицы видно, что Меркурий имеет характеристический импеданс, близкий к импедансу вакуума. ;Спутники планет Параметры спутников планет были взяты в справочнике Алена (1973). Как можно видеть в приведенной таблице, только Луна имеет наиболее близкое к импедансу вакуума значение своего характеристического импеданса, превышая его в 12-ть раз. ;Звездные скопления В этой таблице обозначения "O5" и "F5" определяют тип звезды. Согласно таблице, звёзды типа Солнца (G-тип) могут иметь характеристический импеданс, равный импедансу вакуума. Исключительность планеты Земля Как показано в предыдущем разделе, характеристический импеданс Земли в 59 раз больше гравитационного импеданса вакуума. Сравнительно просто определить минимальное значение скорости на экваторе ~v_{c0} из следующего условия: : \rho_{GS} = \frac{v_{c0}r_s}{3m_s} = \rho_{G0}, \ при котором Земля имела бы характеристиченский импеданс вакуума: : v_{c0} = \frac{3m_s}{r_s}\cdot \rho_{G0} = 7,87 \ м/с. Необходимо отметить, что полученное значение скорости связано с орбитальной скоростью Земли ( ~v_{orb} ) и скоростью на экваторе ( ~v_c ). Действительно, орбитальная скорость Земли равна: : v_{orb} = \sqrt{\frac{Gm_E}{R_E}} = 2,975\cdot 10^4 \ м/с, где ~m_E \ - масса Земли и ~R_E \ - расстояние между Землей и Солнцем. : v_{Ec} = \frac{2\pi}{T_s}\cdot r_s = 465 \ м/с, где T_s - период вращения Земли, и r_s - радиус Земли. Взаимоотношение между скоростями внутреннего и внешнего вращения: : \frac{v_{orb}}{v_{Ec}} = 64. \ Таким образом, скорости Земли не являются произвольными величинами, а связаны „резонансным соотношением”: : \frac{v_{orb}}{v_{Ec}} = \frac{v_{Ec}}{v_{c0}} \ с ошибкой, меньшей чем 10%. Механический гармонический осциллятор и гравитационный резонатор Механический гармонический осциллятор Дифференциальное уравнение, которое определяет механические осцилляции в одномерном случае, имеет вид: : m\frac{d^2x}{dt^2} + kx = 0, \ где k \ - постоянная Гука, m \ - инерционная масса гармонического осциллятора. Это уравнение определяет только резонансную частоту: : \omega_0 = \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}}. \ в этом тривиальном случае характеристический импеданс никак не учитывается. Гравитационный LC контур Гравитационное напряжение на гравитационной индуктивности: : V_{GL} = -L_G\cdot \frac{d I_{GL}}{d t}. \ Гравитационный ток через гравитационную емкость: : I_{GL} = C_G\cdot \frac{d V_{GL}}{d t}. \ Дифференцируя эти уравнения по отношению ко времени, мы получим: : \frac{d V_{GL}}{d t} = -L_G\frac{d^2I_{GL}}{dt^2} \ : \frac{d I_{GL}}{d t} = C_G\frac{d^2V_{GL}}{dt^2}. \ Учитывая следующее соотношение между «напряжением» и «током»: : V_{GL} = V_{GC}; I_{GL} = I_{GC} \ можно получить следующее дифференциальное уравнение для гравитационных осцилляций: : \frac{d^2 I_G}{dt^2} + \frac{1}{L_GC_G}I_G = 0. \ Более того, учитывая следующее соотношение между „напряжением” и „зарядами”: : q_G = C_GV_G \ а также между „током” и „магнитным потоком”: : \phi_G = L_GI_G \ приведенные выше уравнения можно переписать в зарядовой форме: : \frac{d^2 q_G}{dt^2} + \frac{1}{L_GC_G}q_G = 0. \ Это уравнение имеет частичное решение: : q_G(t) = A_0 Sin (\omega_{LC}t) \ где : \omega_{LC} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{L_GC_G}} \ - резонансная частота, а : \rho_{LC} = \sqrt{\frac{L_G}{C_G}} \ - гравитационный характеристический импеданс. Необходимо отметить, что в общем случае гравитационный заряд ( q_G \ ) имеет такую же размерность, как и гравитационная масса ( m_G \ ). Заключение Основное отличие между механическим гармоническим осциллятором и гравитационным осциллятором состоит в том, что первый имеет дело с инерционной массой (где нет никакого характеристического импеданса), а второй имеет дело с гравитационной массой. Таким образом, любая попытка поиска пространственного смещения, обусловленного гравитационными волнами, обречена на неудачу, поскольку никакого пространственного смещения не возникает в гравитационных антеннах, также как не возникает и в электромагнитных антеннах. В последних мы имеем только индукцию электрического заряда, поэтому и в гравитационных антеннах необходимо искать индуцированную гравитационную массу и ничего другого. Смотри также * Максвеллоподобные гравитационные уравнения * Самосогласованные гравитационные константы Литература * K.T. McDonald, Am. J. Phys. 65, 7 (1997) 591-2 * O. Heaviside, Electromagnetic Theory (”The Electrician” Printing and Publishing Co., London, 1894) pp. 455-465. * W. K. H. Panofsky and M. Phillips, Classical Electricity and Magnetism (Addison-Wesley, Reading, MA, 1955), p. 168, 166. * R. L. Forward, Proc. IRE 49, 892 (1961). * R. M. Wald, General Relativity (University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1984). * J. D. Kraus, IEEE Antennas and Propagation. Magazine 33, 21 (1991). * C. Kiefer and C. Weber, Annalen der Physik (Leipzig) 14, 253 (2005). * Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). PDF * R.Y. Chiao and W.J. Fitelson. Time and matter in the interaction between gravity and quantum fluids: are there macroscopic quantum transducers between gravitational and electromagnetic waves? In Proceedings of the “Time & Matter Conference” (2002 August 11-17; Venice, Italy), ed. I. Bigi and M. Faessler (Singapore: World Scientific, 2006), p. 85. arXiv: gr-qc/0303089. PDF * R.Y. Chiao. Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: are there experimental consequences? In Science and Ultimate Reality, ed. J.D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies, and C.L.Harper, Jr. (Cambridge:Cambridge University Press, 2004), p. 254. arXiv:gr-qc/0303100. * Raymond Y. Chiao. "New directions for gravitational wave physics via “Millikan oil drops” arXiv:gr-qc/0610146v16 (2009). PDF * Stephen Minter, Kirk Wegter-McNelly, and Raymond Chiao. Do Mirrors for Gravitational Waves Exist? arXiv:gr-qc/0903.0661v10 (2009). PDF * Allen C.W.(1973). Astrophysical quantities. 3-d edition. University of London, The Athlone Press. Категория:Гравитация Категория:Физические константы